Kūsō Triangle
|Runtime = 4:08 (Full) 1:29 (Opening) |Opening Number = 1 |First Episode = 1 |Last Episode = 11 }} is the first ending theme of the anime Haruchika, performed by . It is used from episodes 1-11. Lyrics Full Size Kanji= モノクロの世界　動き始める　今 コトノハは淡く　色付き舞い散る　ひらひら 裏腹な心　ポケットの中で　ただ YESかNOかを　悩んでいるの　いつも 空想の淵ではぐれても (歩き疲れてたって) 溢れ出したメロディー　止められない 曖昧なトライアングル　くるくる回る　恋のループ どんな方程式　当てはめたって　解けないね 安心感　焦燥感　矛盾に見えるハーモニーは 君とわたしを　まだ見ぬ明日へ導いてく ヒトツブの痛み　心に落ちて　今 コトノハはそっと　風にたなびく　ゆらゆら 仮初めの気持ち　五線譜の裏に　ただ 期待と不安を　隠しているの　いつも 透明な雨に打たれても (涙に濡れたって) 耳元にはメロディー　鳴り止まない 曖昧なトライアングル　くるくる回る　恋のループ 難しい辞書　引いてみたって　イミないね 何十\回　何百回　行ったり来たり繰り返して 君とわたしの　真っ新なノート塗りつぶせ 永遠に続く音楽はないんだね だから　どの瞬間も見逃したくない　焼き付けたい 不完全なトライアングル　いびつに回る　恋のループ 重りあってく　高鳴る日々　クレッシェンド 劣等感　優越感　矛盾に満ちたハーモニーも 君とわたしを　まだ見ぬ明日へ導いてく (確かな未来) 探しに行こう「答え」を |-| Rōmaji= MONOKURO no sekai ugoki hajimeru ima kotonoha wa awaku irozuki maichiru hirahira urahara na kokoro POKETTO no naka de tada YES ka NO ka o nayandeiru no itsumo kuusou no fuchi de hagurete mo (aruki tsukarete tatte) afuredashita MERODII tomerarenai aimai na TORAIANGURU kuru kuru mawaru koi no RUUPU donna houteishiki atehametatte tokenai ne anshinkan shousoukan mujun ni mieru HAAMONII wa kimi to watashi o mada minu asu e michibiiteku hitotsubu no itami kokoro ni ochite ima kotonoha wa sotto kaze ni tanabiku yurayura karisome no kimochi gosenfu no ura ni tada kitai to fuan o kakushiteiru no itsumo toumei na ame ni utarete mo (namida ni nuretatte) mimimoto ni wa MERODII nariyamanai aimai na TORAIANGURU kuru kuru mawaru koi no RUUPU muzukashii jisho hiite mitatte imi nai ne nanjukkai nanbyakkai ittari kitari kurikaeshite kimi to watashi no massara na NOOTO nuritsubuse eien ni tsuzuku ongaku wa nainda ne dakara dono shunkan mo minogashitakunai yakitsuketai fukanzen na TORAIANGURU ibitsu ni mawaru koi no RUUPU kasanari atteku takanaru hibi KURESSHENDO rettoukan yuuetsukan mujun ni michita HAAMONII mo kimi to watashi o mada minu asu e michibiiteku (tashika na mirai) sagashi ni yukou "kotae" o '' |-| English= ''Black and white world begins to move now Kotonoha flares faintly and dances and flutters Just inside the back pocket I always worry about YES or NO Even though it falls apart in the fantasies (I was tired from walking) Overflowing melody I can not stop Ambiguous triangle spinning round loop of love I can not solve any equation fitted Relaxing feeling Sense of frustration Harmony looks like contradiction I will lead you and me to tomorrow you do not see yet. Human head pain has fallen in my heart now Kotnoha gently flutters in the wind It is just behind the tentative early feelings staff Hiding expectations and fears Always Even when struck by transparent rain (It gets wet with tears) Melody does not stop ringing at the ear Ambiguous triangle spinning round loop of love I can not imagine if I took a difficult dictionary Repeat hundreds of times back and forth tens of times I and my new new notebook fill There is no everlasting music So I do not want to miss any moment I want to bake Incomplete triangle Loop loops around an irregularity There are weights and days to go crescendo Inferiority complex superiority Harmony filled with contradiction I will lead you and me to tomorrow you do not see yet. (A sure future) Let's go looking for "answers" ... Watch Now Category:Music Category:Ending Theme